


Di Melagrane e Viole

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [9]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Greek Mythology, Ermal!Persefone, Fabrizio!Ade, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Un altro AU dei miei, almeno questo ha visto la luce
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: Day 9 - ViolaFandom: Festival di Sanremo RPFShip: MetamoroInspirato al mito di Ade e Persefone: Quando Persefone ritorna dagli inferi, Demetra cosparge la terra di violette per darle il bentornata.Dal testo:"- Bel colpo - Gli disse, slacciandosi il mantello nero. Alla luce soffusa delle lanterne, Ermal lo vide per la prima volta.Lo riconobbe all'istante come il re degli inferi, Ade.L'uomo si avvicinò a lui, rimanendo però a distanza di qualche passo.- Ma credo di essermelo meritato dopotutto. -"
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Di Melagrane e Viole

La prima cosa che vide, una volta che i suoi occhi si abituarono alla luce del sole, fu un campo di fiori. Una distesa di petali viola che serpeggiava sul sentiero che lo avrebbe riportato da sua madre. Percorse quel percorso lentamente, raccogliendo qualche piccolo fiore strada facendo. Erano dalla forma rotonda e i petali andavano dal giallo del centro fino al viola dei petali. Alla fine del sentiero scorse la sua casa. Riconobbe il tetto e gli alberi che la nascondevano ad occhi indiscreti. Vide sua madre all'uscio della porta, gli occhi fissi nell'orizzonte per scorgerlo. Quando lo vide il suo viso si illuminò immediatamente. La vide correre verso di lui, gli occhi velati dalle lacrime. Le si gettò tra le braccia, ringraziando gli dei per avere di nuovo suo figlio con lei. Ermal la strinse forte a sé, il cuore stretto in una morsa. Una parte di lui era felice di tornare a casa, l'altra invece era pronta a ritornare negli inferi immediatamente.

Si sentiva diviso a metà, tra la vita che aveva sempre avuto e quella che poteva avere con la Morte.

\- Ti è piaciuto il mio regalo? - Disse la madre, mentre gli accarezzava il viso, come per assicurarsi che non fosse un'allucinazione. Ermal guardò quei piccoli fiori violetti, osservando come essi erano disposti lungo il sentiero e intorno alla casa. Come per augurargli bentornato.

La stretta al cuore si fece più dolorosa.

\- E' meraviglioso. - Disse solo, intrecciando uno di quei fiori tra i capelli della madre.

*******

_Non lo vide arrivare._

_Vide il cielo dapprima farsi scuro, carico di nuvole. Sentì un boato, e la terra sotto ai suoi piedi tremare. Uno squarcio si aprì nel terreno, ed Ermal sentì un rumore di zoccoli risalire quell'abisso. Un carro nero come la pece comparve davanti a lui. I cavalli, anch'essi neri, lo guardavano con i loro occhi rossi. Rimase immobile, pietrificato da quello che aveva davanti. Poi finalmente lo vide. Sembrava intangibile come un'ombra. Gli occhi scuri che lo scrutavano. Scese da quel carro ed Ermal poteva giurare che stesse fluttuando. Non ebbe il tempo di fuggire. Le sue mani erano già sulle sue braccia. Voleva urlare, ma sembrava come se la voce gli fosse morta in gola. Quando si ritrovò su quel carro e l'ombra di fianco a lui diede ordine ai cavalli di partire, Ermal riuscì a urlare._

_Ma era troppo tardi._

*******

La casa di sua madre era allo stesso tempo familiare e completamente estranea. Guardò la donna muoversi al suo interno con leggiadria.

\- Non sai quanto ho pregato per il tuo ritorno. - Gli disse, mentre si avvicinava a lui per stringergli le mani. Vide quegli occhi pieni di una gioia che gli fece male al cuore. Con che coraggio le avrebbe detto la verità, si chiedeva sorridendole.

\- Quando quella bestia ti ha rapito... - Il sorriso di Ermal svanì immediatamente. Non era una bestia. I suoi metodi erano sbagliati, certo, ma una bestia no.

\- Non dite così madre. - Tentò lui, allontanandosi dalla sua presa. La donna di fronte a lui parve non sentirlo.

\- La pagherà quel mostro... Gliela farò pentire. -

\- Madre basta! - Urlò il ragazzo, le mani strette a pugno. Non era un mostro e neanche una bestia. Era un essere gentile e incompreso.

La madre lo guardò all'inizio confusa, poi gli sorrise sorprendentemente.

\- Ti ha manipolato con le sue parole, povero piccolo. Tranquillo, sei salvo dalla sua influenza. - Ermal voleva dare un pugno al muro. Lo trattava ancora come un bimbetto, ma lui era cresciuto ormai. E presto lo avrebbe capito. La lasciò allontanarsi, la mano sinistra che reggeva un sacchetto di semi di melagrana.

\- Madre devo parlarvi. -

*******

_Gli assestò un pugno sulla mascella, quando riuscì a liberarsi dalla sua presa._ _Vide l'ombra incassare il colpo, la mano sul viso._ _Lo sentì ridere, dopo pochi secondi._

_\- Bel colpo - Gli disse, slacciandosi il mantello nero. Alla luce soffusa delle lanterne, Ermal lo vide per la prima volta._

_Lo riconobbe all'istante come il re degli inferi, Ade._

_L'uomo si avvicinò a lui, rimanendo però a distanza di qualche passo._

_\- Ma credo di essermelo meritato dopotutto. - Mormorò, la sua voce era profonda._

_Ermal deglutì un paio di volte. Sentiva il suo coraggio svanirgli di fronte alla morte in persona._

_\- Perché mi hai rapito? - Chiese, senza mai abbassare lo sguardo. Non doveva vacillare, non in quel momento._ _Vide l'uomo di fronte a lui farsi nervoso e questo lo stupì non poco._

_\- Può sembrarti una cosa da pazzi. - Cominciò, abbassando lo sguardo per un attimo._

_Per essere il re degli inferi, quell'uomo era davvero singolare._

_\- Ma sono innamorato di te, e volevo chiederti di essere il mio sposo. - A quelle parole, Ermal mostrò un'espressione sconvolta._

_\- Ma sei pazzo per caso?! Tutto questo per una proposta di matrimonio? - Urlò, esasperato dalla situazione grottesca. - Non potevi tipo, la butto lì, chiedermelo senza rapirmi? - L'uomo di fronte a lui non batté ciglio, cosa che lo fece infuriare ancora di più._

_\- Sono abituato a vedere la gente scappare di fronte al mio cospetto. - Disse calmo la Morte, uno sguardo serio in volto._

_Ermal ricordò la paura e la voglia che aveva di scappare poco prima. Vedere la morte davanti a sé trainata dal suo carro fa un certo effetto, dopotutto._

_\- Era l'unico modo per conoscerti, e confessarti il mio amore. - Disse infine, in evidente disagio._

_\- Come fai a dire che mi ami? Non mi conosci. - Constatò il giovane, sentendosi secondo dopo secondo più a suo agio di fronte all'uomo._

_\- Ti ho osservato, a lungo. - Cominciò lui, mantenendo una certa distanza tra di loro. Non voleva metterlo a disagio con la sua presenza, e questo lo apprezzava._

_\- Sei la persona più pura e buona che abbia mai conosciuto. -_ _Ermal a quel punto rise._

_\- Quindi per te sono solo un dolce fiorellino? - Disse piccato, stanco di essere considerato un delicato fiore. Come quelli che creava sua madre._

_\- Un fiorellino pieno di spine, da come ho potuto vedere. - Rispose l'altro, ricordando il pugno che gli aveva sferrato._

_\- Ma, per tua informazione, mi piacciono le spine. - Disse la Morte, sorridendogli._

*******

Le spiegò tutto, mentre lei piangeva in silenzio. Non poteva credere alle parole del figlio, al suo desiderio di restare al fianco del re degli inferi.

La madre lo interruppe ad ogni frase, non credendo alla veridicità di quelle parole.

Ma egli era serio e sillaba dopo sillaba glielo fece capire.

Dopo che Ermal ebbe finito, si creò un insolito silenzio tra i due.

\- Ne sei sicuro, tesoro? - Disse ad un certo punto la madre, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Ermal le sorrise, cercando di tranquillizzarla.

\- Mai stato così sicuro in vita mia, madre. Sento che questo è il mio destino. - Pensò all'uomo che lo aspettava paziente negli inferi, al suo sorriso e i suoi modi gentili.

Sì, era la scelta giusta.

La donna lo guardò rassegnata, sapendo benissimo che niente gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.

\- Quanto tempo dovrai stare con lui? -

\- Secondo i miei piani... In autunno e in Inverno. - La donna lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi, per poi spingerlo in un forte abbraccio.

\- Il mio uccellino sta per lasciare il nido. - La sentì dire, emozionata e triste allo stesso tempo.

*******

_\- Qual è il tuo nome? - Chiese Ermal, all'ombra di quei melograno._

_Osservò la loro chioma rigogliosa e si sorprese della varietà di vegetazione che cresceva lì sotto._

_Il re degli inferi lo osservava, le mani dietro la schiena e qualche passo di distanza a separarli._

_\- Ho molti nomi: Per i greci sono Ade, Plutone per i romani e per molti sono semplicemente la Morte. -_

_\- No intendo il tuo vero nome. Quello che ti sei scelto. - Precisò il ragazzo, raccogliendo un frutto dall'albero. Se lo rigirò tra le mani, sentendo la voglia di assaggiarlo. Resistette a quella voglia, sapeva benissimo cosa sarebbe successo se l'avesse mangiato. Si sarebbe costruito la sua seconda gabbia._

_L'uomo gli sorrise, prima di parlare._

_\- Fabrizio - Disse solo, ed Ermal sorrise._

_\- Un nome comune. Mi aspettavo qualcosa di imperiale, per il re degli inferi. - Disse, ricevendo in risposta una scrollata di spalle._

_\- E tu? Hai già scelto un nome? - Chiese Fabrizio, i suoi occhi che non la smettevano di guardarlo. Non lo metteva a disagio, anzi._

_\- Ho scelto Ermal. Significa "vento di montagna". - Annunciò fiero il più giovane, la schiena dritta e il petto in fuori. Fabrizio rimase in silenzio ad osservarlo per qualche minuto. Lo vide tirare un coltello dalla sua cinta e tagliare in due perfette metà la melagrana._

_\- Ermal - Sussurrò con un filo di voce, come per non farsi sentire. Ermal avvertì un tuffo al cuore nel sentire come il suo nome carezzava quelle labbra. Fabrizio gli sorrise._

_\- Un nome adatto a un fiore pieno di spine come te. - Ermal rise a quelle parole, ricordando la loro prima conversazione._

_Osservò il frutto aperto tra le sue mani, la voglia di assaggiare era tanta. Il suo sguardo passò dal frutto a Fabrizio per qualche secondo poi, con un ghigno sul volto, porse le due metà al re degli inferi._

*******

Il viaggio a ritroso sul quel sentiero fu silenzioso.

\- Siete stranamente silenziosa madre. - Constatò Ermal, cercando di capire quello strano atteggiamento.

La donna lo guardò per un attimo, prima di fissare lo sguardo sulla strada.

\- Sto per vendere mio figlio al re degli inferi, scusami se non salto di gioia. -

\- È una mia scelta. Dovete rispettarla. - Ribattè il giovane, inorridito dalle parole usate dalla madre.

Non lo stavano vendendo a Fabrizio, tutto il contrario.

Si ritrovarono alla fine del sentiero poco dopo, in una radura riparata. Le viole ornavano ancora il prato, il viola che spiccava tra il verde dell'erba. Di fronte a loro l'entrata di una grande caverna, di fronte a essa, un ombra nera aspettava in piedi. Ermal sorrise, la voglia di correre e abbracciarlo. Vide l'ombra sorridergli di rimando. Non appena si trovarono a pochi passi di distanza, il giovane notò la presenza di altri due uomini. Marco, il suo amico più caro, e quello che doveva essere Zeus. Lo aveva convocato lui stesso, per rendere ufficiale l'accordo.

Le tre divinità si inchinarono al cospetto di Zeus.

\- Ade - Disse sua madre, la voce macchiata di veleno.

\- Demetra - Rispose la Morte, abbassando la testa in segno di riverenza.

Gli occhi scuri della morte si voltarono verso i suoi, ed Ermal sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito. Gli sorrise, emozionato per quello che stava per succedere.

\- L'accordo redatto da Persefone è il seguente. - Cominciò il re degli dei, attirando l'attenzione di tutti. - Sei mesi egli starà dalla madre Demetra, sei mesi negli inferi con Ade, suo futuro sposo. - La sua voce era autoritaria, segno che non volesse essere interrotto. - Eracle qui presente controllerà che tale accordo venga rispettato. Le parti accettano queste condizioni? - Domandò Zeus, guardando i suoi fratelli negli occhi.

\- Accetto. - Fu la risposta immediata del re degli inferi.

Demetra stette in silenzio per qualche secondo. Ermal sentì la paura montargli dentro e afferrò immediatamente la mano della madre. Non disse niente, ma con gli occhi le pregò di accettare. Perché questo era il suo destino, la sua volontà.

\- Accetto. - Disse infine, e sia Ermal che Fabrizio tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

\- E sia allora. Lasceremo questi primi sei mesi alla madre, se non ti dispiace fratello. - Disse Zeus rivolgendosi ad Ade. Fabrizio scosse la testa in risposta, mentre Demetra sorrideva vittoriosa.

Dopo i convenevoli di rito, Zeus se ne andò. Ermal chiese alla madre di lasciarlo solo un attimo con Fabrizio, scatenando una smorfia nel viso della madre. Ma ella accettò, allontanandosi di qualche metro.

\- Mi mancherai in questi mesi. - Disse subito Fabrizio. - Al tuo ritorno prepareremo insieme il matrimonio... Se è questo che vuoi. - Si affrettò a dire, ancora timoroso di un rifiuto.

Ermal gli sorrise dolce.

\- Ricordi quel sacchetto di semi che mi portavi sempre? - Mormorò, ricevendo un sorriso imbarazzato da parte dell'altro.

-Te ne facevo portare uno ogni giorno, nella speranza che li mangiassi e decidessi di restare con me. - Ammise, rendendosi subito conto della stupidità di quel gesto. Non poteva incatenarlo a lui, doveva lasciarlo libero. Era anche per questo che aveva accettato quell'accordo. Era la volontà del suo amato, e lui l'avrebbe rispettato.

Ermal slegò un piccolo sacchettino dalla sua cinta e Fabrizio sgranò gli occhi.

\- L'ultimo l'ho portato con me. - Mormorò, poi Ermal fece qualcosa che sorprese profondamente sia Fabrizio, sia sua madre che li spiava da dietro un albero.

Aprì il sacchetto e cominciò a mangiare quei semi, il sapore delle melagrane che gli invase la bocca.

\- Mi lego a te Fabrizio, al tuo trono e al tuo regno. - Disse, la voce ad un volume alto a sufficienza per farsi sentire anche dalla madre.

Fabrizio gli sorrise, il cuore colmo di gioia.

Ermal gli sorrise di rimando, continuando a mangiare quei semi. Sentì quello sguardo sulle sue labbra, di sicuro rosse per il succo di quel frutto. Voleva baciarlo, ma non lo faceva. Ermal si avvicinò, percorrendo i passi che lo distanziavano dall'altro.

Fabrizio non la smetteva di guardarlo, studiando ogni suo movimento.

Ancora non lo baciava.

\- Se non lo fai tu, lo faccio io. - Disse Ermal, avvicinandosi ancora a lui.

Fabrizio a quel punto non gli lasciò dire nient'altro. Gli carezzò lieve una guancia, mentre lentamente si avvicinava alle sue labbra. Ermal pensava che le labbra e le mani del dio della morte fossero fredde, ma tutto quel che sentì il giovane era solamente un calore inebriante. Lo baciò con foga e con passione, ma anche con una tenerezza che lo spiazzò. Si staccarono quando Ermal sentì una mano scivolare sotto le sue vesti.

\- Fermo fermo. Non diamo spettacolo di fronte a mia madre. - I due risero, le loro mani intrecciate.

Un ultimo bacio, poi Ermal si allontanò lentamente.

\- Al prossimo autunno. - Disse, dirigendosi verso la madre.

Fabrizio lo guardò andare via con la donna, senza che quel sorriso lo abbandonasse.

Prese una viola da quel prato e ne annusò il profumo.

\- Al prossimo autunno. - Sussurrò, per poi ritornare giù negli inferi.


End file.
